lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirty Dancing(Franchise)
The Donna Adventures of Dirty Dancing Donna, Rocket, Animal and Baby Groot were coming home from the hip hop contest when she saw her parents through the window. They were dancing to the theme from Dirty Dancing, "Time of My Life" After the song was done, Donna clapped from the door. Ben and Lea explained that they were just learning the dance from the hit movie, "Dirty Dancing" the one with Patrick Swayze and that it's on tonight on TV. Lea figured since Donna loves dancing so much, they can spend some time watching it together. Donna smiled and agreed to join her parents. With a little Laughter magic, she got out a snack tray for the family. On the TV, Dirty Dancing started to play. Characters Donna Solo Ben Solo Lea Solo Baby Groot Rocket Raccoon Notes/Trivia This takes place a few minutes after Donna Steps Up This is another MST3K styled episode. The Donna Adventures of Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights Emma and Donna were coming out of class after watching Dirty Dancing for research. Also, they've learned what life was like back in the 60s. Donna decided that she should get some milkshakes to celebrate and she's buying. By the time they arrived, they saw a sign that says. Emma thought it was another rodent trick by Rocket, but Donna knew that he would usually do that for dangerous weapons. Then she heard something, It was a text from Michael that said. Babe, Get Stace, Caleb, Ems, and Luis over to the community center, quick. XOXOXOXOXO Mikey Emma was relieved, because she finally get to spend some time with her boyfriend, Luis Marino. Later, they arrived at the community center, Donna felt something and said Sol y Luna Sol y Estrellas Sol y Luna Sol y Estrellas. Donna used her force powers to locate the sound. Luckily, Luis and Stacy thought she just guessed. By the time they got to a dance studio, they found Michael filming something. From the room, they can hear "Alegre Canción". Inside, they saw 2 figures. It was Jyn and Cassian, they were practicing their dancing. Michael told his friends that after the hockey incident, they needed a new way to exercise. Donna snook in and joined in on their dance routine. Mr. and Mrs. Andor didn't usually dance in Earth public, because it might be embarrassing if they learned the Athenian Waltz. They saw Michael with his video camera. He told them that he's going to delete the footage after he and Donna learn the dance routine they were working on. Meanwhile, outside the wood workshop, Rocket was mad because he hadn't had a gig in 8 days, all because he used a real cannon for a kid's 8th birthday party. He got the idea from Pinkie Pie using her confetti cannon, which he find very lame. Then he saw a flier on the bulletin board for a hit dance show. Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights contest. Grand prize $500,000 dollars Qualifications Must be dancing partners, one man one woman. He didn't know where to find 2 dancers with 2 different genders at this late hour Rocket heard the song from miles and saw Donna and Michael dancing to Jyn and Cassian's dance routine. That's when he knew, he's going to be rich. He stole the camera and uploaded it from the computer room. He placed it back before anyone noticed. The next day after rehearsals, Donna and Michael were by her locker when Britney and Jocelyn came in laughing at DJ Rocket's video of Jyn and Cassian dancing. Donna and Michael were not happy at all. Donna called Rocket and told him that it was a lame idea. Rocket told her that he needed a safer way to make money, plus they get to be on LADUWS and if they don't show up in Cuba for the live performance, Their disqualified. Donna didn't have a choice, she didn't want Rosewood to blow into smithereens from Rocket's gigs, so she let them compete in the dance competition. On their way to Cuba, everyone was still mad at Rocket for getting Jyn and Cassian on LADUWS. They brought a sleepy Stacy and Luis because they were there when Rocket placed Jyn and Cass online. Chirrut and Baze came along for the ride. Baze thought it was about throwing up, but Donna explained that it was one of the best dance shows ever. The host displays a different dance routine each week. They also have behind the scenes footage and interviews. Plus when the big competition comes up, 2 judges and 1 local celebrity picks out who leaves and who stays. Baze hoped that Little Sister and Cassian don't stay in the competition, because it would be horrible if Bodhi ran the hospital and The Golden Griddle Meanwhile, Rocket was by the cockpit, Rocket came to greet The Andors, "How are my favorite rebel captains?" Rocket asked with a smile. But Jyn and Cass turned away because they were still mad at him for getting him on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick without their permission. They arrived on the beaches of Cuba, Luis and Stacy started to wake up, noticing the beach. As they were on their way to the hotel they'll be staying at, they pass by a street party. In the middle of the group, was a familiar figure Donna knew from her past. It was Giselle Turns out, Michael knew her as well, for she was a best friend. Michael explained that they first met when they were kids, she had a skin condition and was rushed to the hospital. It was also the same hospital where her parents worked for six years. If anyone asked, he told them that they were from Louisville Kentuccky. He REALLY knew that Giselle was from KO-35. Giselle became a fond of Donna's new highlights and Donna told her that a big charity event can change a person. Then Giselle's older brother, "Orion" came in. Orion saw Donna and gave her a flirty smile. Giselle rolled her eyes and saw Michael's parents, they told Giselle about the little Rocket LADUWS charade. It was also the same contest that Orion and Giselle will be entering. Later that night they checked into their hotel room at Hotel Oceana. Jyn and Cassian took 1 bed, the girls took the others while the guys took out their sleeping bags. Luis was reading The Odyssey, where he was at the part where Penelope's suitors keep annoying her til she marries one of them. Outside, Rocket got a call from Ben and Lea, saying that they're happy he got Mr. and Dr. Andor on LADUWS because they won't have to worry about the public getting mad at him for his destructive behavior. Rocket also had to sleep outside, because Donna didn't want him to order room service. The next day at the pool, Luis was trying to learn some of the dances he saw yesterday, Giselle and Emma came up giggling, because he was trying to impress Luis, since she and the others are in the summer stage this year. Emma decided to go in and help him with his dancing. As they were dancing, Giselle say a plaque that said- Cuban Revolution, Jul 26, 1953 – Jan 1, 1959. Emma told Giselle that one time in history class, they showed life in 1950s Cuba. It was an armed revolt led by Fidel Castro, a rebellion against President Batista. Giselle remembers meeting Michael for the first time when they were small children. She came down with a rare case of the Lamia Virus and that they were on Earth to help train heroes at Sky High for Hoverboard lessons. Michael came into her room with some flowers to cheer her up. They both had a bond and have been friends since then. After their little kiss, they didn't feel the chemistry. Also, they were afraid that Orion might get them into trouble again. So they parted ways for their sake. Later that night at the hotel's club, La Rosa Negra, Michael, Donna, Luis, Emma, Caleb, Groot, and Stacy went with them to make sure they're safe. While they were at it, Rocket, Chirrut, and Baze went on a crab hut, so Rocket wouldn't rig the votes. A lady with short red hair and a beautiful dress came in, She was the current host of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick,"Jessica Levine". she saw that Jyn and Cassian obeyed the 2015 rule that their allowed to bring guests for support. Along the way, she ran into Mystery Inc, because Fred and Daphne were competing in it too in order to promote Blake Styles. Jessica finally announced who gets to be in the finals tomorrow night. From Coolsville, Ohio- Fred Jones and Daphne Blake(Keeping the Groovy Spirit) From Louisville, Kentucky- Giselle and Orion Garai(Prooving that a brother and sister can be a dance team) And finally from Rosewood, Pennslvania- Jyn and Cassian Andor(Your never too old to dance) Mr. and Dr. Andor dropped their jaws while everyone cheered, except for Donna, Michael, Caleb, Emma, Stacy and Luis. For the fun of it, Jessica should let the guests display their own dancing, because it shows individuality to the show. The DJ played Do You Only Wanna Dance, by Mya and the patrons started to dance, along with Stacy and Caleb, Alex and Shaggy, and Donna and Michael. Emma was comforting Luis since he's camera shy. Orion got extremely jealous of Michael because he was dancing with Donna. He tried to use his telekinesis to sabotage the dancing, but Giselle stopped him. She knew if he keeps this up, they'll be disqualified. Michael twirled Donna and pushed her around, but she only landed on Orion, who kissed her. This horrified Michael. As they stopped kissing, Donna got mad and slapped him. Michael comforted her and decided to take her back to their room. The camera crew got the drama all on tape and they decided to keep it to add drama. In the morning by the pool, Donna and Giselle found Daphne practicing her routine. Michael came by the pool to relax after what Orion did. Giselle rolls her eyes in embarrassment, explaining that he always tries to steal another man's lady. She also said that she heard about Let's All Dance Until We're Sick from an AD Michael sent her. Believing that his parents would find it junk mail, he sent it to her. Giselle thought it would be a good ay to learn more about dancing and meeting Earth humans. Daphne came in. Since Fred was busy lifting weights at the gym, she thought she could practice her dancing at the pool In the pool, Daphne taught Donna and Giselle about her's and Fred's dance that they're going to do for the show. They promised not to tell Fred so he won't get jealous. Jyn came in looking worried, because she couldn't find Cassian anywhere. Luckily, the phones can track him down, She pinpointed Cassian to a nearby spot on the beach. Jyn looked around when she saw Cass with his feet in the sand, moping. She kicked off her shoes and walked towards him. He was moping, because he's in the finals and fearing that someone is going to learn The Junoian Stomp In her heart, Jyn Andor knew what to do. She remind Cassian who he was and how they fell in love on Scarif. Cassian started to smile, he remembered declaring their love by hugging each other, because using non-verbal communication is better than verbal. They decided to practice their dancing one last time before the broadcast. After a little salsa dancing, Cass started splashing Jyn, Jyn splashed back. Just then, they fell onto the sand and kissed, Rocket came in bothering patrons by shouting shouting, "No middle-aged people making out on the beach!" Then he asked them, "Are you to be all smoochy woochy or are we going onto Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights Contest." Jyn and Cassian answered with confidence, "Going onto 'Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights Contest!" Later that night, everyone was getting ready for the live broadcast from Cuba. The 3 finalists were getting prepared for the occasion. Back in Rosewood, Ben, Lea, Sydney, Aiden, and Payton, were getting ready to watch their friends dance til they can't dance no more. Donna warned them about Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights. On the bright side, Rocket was doing something safe for once. At the Rook residents, The Triplets were dancing to the moves they learned from the shows, Bodhi told The Triplets to calm down, because this was Jyn and Cass's biggest moment on Live TV, and hoped no one learns the Heraldian Hussle, Rhealoian Rumba and Lunarian Swing. At the Harris apartment, The High Five and Emoji were preparing for the show. Toshiro remembered seeing LADUWS: Japan and their anime styles, so did Bram. In Cuba, the show was on the air, everyone burst with applause, and then Jessica came out. Backstage, Jyn and Cassian still had the heart to go up and perform their routine. Donna reminded them that it's about having a good time and keeping Rocket from blowing stuff up. First up, Orion and Giselle performed their routine while the song Guijira by Yerba Buena was performed. Jessica looked at the applause-o-meter and it was at a 7.6. Giselle and Orion returned backstage to be greeted by Fred and Daphne, Daphne complimented their dancing while The Garai Siblings saw their psychedelic outfits Daphne made. It was a cross between the 1960s and Latin Dancing. Fred mentions that Latin is also the dead language. Giselle mentions the Latin words for the shows title and impressed them. In the audience, Shaggy, Scooby, Alex, and Velma were all getting ready to root for Fred and Daphne. Velma and Alex reminded Shaggy and Scooby that they were banned from competiting after they accidentally made the producer sick with their chocolate and hot sauce empanada. Then it was Fred and Daphne's turn to dance. They did their routine while listening to Sartana's Satellite. The audience cheered and they got a 9.7 Backstage, Fred and Daphne were greeted by Donna and the gang, who were wearing Latin dancing outfits for the occasion. Fred was wondering where were Jyn and Cassian. On the count of Tres, they revealed Jyn and Cassian wearing beautiful Latin outfits which amazed Daphne. By a TV shop, Rocket, Baze, Chirrut, Baby Groot and Animal were watching the broadcast form them. Jyn and Cassian didn't want Rocket to rig the votes. In Rosewood, everyone was cheering on for Jyn and Cassian. Alexandre, Benjamin, and Anouck figured that they can take dancing lessons at the hospital. Jantrice thought it was a good idea to get them to exercise and to make sure that they don't end up like their father. In the Harris apartment, Samantha was thrilled that Daphne and Fred displayed their clothes on the stage. In Cuba, Jessica got onstage, announcing Jyn and Cassian. They got onstage with confidence and saying their "Are You With Me" phrase. They started to do their routine while listening to their song, "Alegre Cancion". The audience applauded and the applause o meter hit at 8.8. As they went backstage, they saw Caleb and Michael carrying Orion, Giselle was next to him in rage, forcing him to apologize to Donna for kissing her on Live TV, then in Spanish. Jessica announced the winners by the voters in millions, DAPHNE BLAKE AND FRED JONES, much to Jyn and Cassian's relief, knowing that they're not going to go through all that dancing commotion again. By the tv store, Animal, Baze, Chirrut, and Groot were happy, but Rocket wasn't. Later backstage, their fans were congratulating them for a job well done. Shaggy, Scooby, Alex, and Velma were come up to Donna and friends. Donna and the gang were backstage so they can watch the show. Rocket was still mad at Jyn and Cass for winning second place. Jyn told them that the second place winners get a LADUWS souvenir package and 100,00 dollars, which will all be donated to the Underground Hospital. They thanked Donna for giving them courage to go on the show. Later, Rocket was in a giant trash can with tons of stray cats. The cats started sleeping on him while Rocket struggles. The end. FFFFFFFFFFFFFF Characters Donna Solo Michael Harrison Emma Hawkins Caleb Mitchel Stacy Green Luis Marino Jyn Erso Cassian Andor Rocket Raccoon Baby Groot Gisella Garai Orion Garai Fred Jones Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley Alex Vazquez-Rogers Shaggy Rogers Scooby Doo Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Mentioned) Britney Jocelyn Wu Chirrut Imwe Baze Malbus Bodhi Rook Ben Solo. Lea Solo Jessica Levine Sydney Kym Aiden Zhou Payton Saunders Alexandre, Anouck, and Benjamin Wade Watts Helen Harris Samantha Cooke Toshiro Akihide Bram Harris Simon Spier Zhou Nick Eisner Abby Suso Red Burke Nora Spier. Jantrice Lounlevrn Note Diego Luna, who played Cassian Andor in The Book of Life, played Javier in Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. Votes in millions. Giselle and Orion- 200 Daphne and Fred- 500 Jyn and Cassian 300 Giselle from The Lilo Adventures of Hotel Translvania 3 returns. Also, it is revealed that he has an older brother named, "Orion". La Rosa Negra is The Black Rose in Spanish Giselle and Orion's last name, "Garai" is named after British actress Romola Garai, who played the lead in the original Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. This is the first part of the 2-parter Cuba adventure of The Donna Adventures series. Jessica Levine from The Red Carpet Diaries makes an appearance. Also, it's revealed that she's been the host of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick since her Double Agent movie. Mary O'keeffe made her the host, because she never saw the face of the original host, "Nikki Stars". It's revealed that Giselle now works at a hoverboard shop on KO-35. The lesbian couple from We Bare Bears makes an appearance, along with the children from the Ringo Starr children's book, "Octopus's Garden" Bram mentions Maho Mushi, a fictional cartoon from The Fairly Odd Parents. Before Fred and Daphne, Jyn and Cassian and Giselle and Orion, there were 200 entries in the contest. Sartana's Satellite, Yerba Buena's Guijira, and Mya's Do You Only Wanna dance were all songs from Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. Giselle learned Latin from a book while recovering from her skin condition at Rosewood Memorial Hospital(Actually the Underground Hospital) Samantha mentions Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Miraculous Ladybug, saying that she would've loved Fred and Daphne's outfits, along with the band Kitty Section. Mary O'keeffe chose the song Alegre Cancion from Barbie: Gotta Groove, because the game was close to her heart. Jassian Dancing routine.png Dancing in Havana.png Odyssey reading.png Daphne's Dance lesson.png Do you only want to dance.png No middle aged makeouts.png Allegre Cancion.png LADUWS Finals.png Jassian Salsa outfits.png Soy Y Luna.png Category:Dancing Episodes Category:Stories that set in Latin America Category:The Donna Adventures Series